Never Had A Dream Come True
by wolfblood16
Summary: Jack was Elizabeth's dream come true, but then she betrayed him. What thoughts run through her head as she tries to live without her perfect dream? Songfic based on Never Had A Dream Come True by S Club 7.


Never Had A Dream Come True... 

Random fluff inspired by my friend's song-fic, "Missing". This is dedicated to her, Callista Miralni.

The song is Never Had A Dream Come True, by S Club 7.

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_

She was so sorry. She had thought what she was doing would clear up with feelings within her, but they only clouded and stirred with even more furosity.

_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

What if she hadn't chosen the path she had? What if he had lived to sail, smirk, laugh, and swagger once more? What if...what if he'd loved. She felt a ache within her to have him back, by her side, eyeing her greedily, using his mysterious ways and innuendos to whisper his longing for her. She sobbed, realizing her grand mistake.

_I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you_

Ah, that wonderful day when she'd met the pirate in the stories. He shamelessly ripped the clothing from her, (she blushed when she thought of this), to save her life. Why? What would he gain from it? She was some poor girl who'd succumb to the choking, (literally), demands of high fashion. His fingers gliding across her nearly bare skin that day, when he'd spotted the cursed coin, sent chills down her spine. His work-worn hands against her soft, milky flesh seemed gentle, despite their rough and calloused state. She'd known who he was the minute she'd layed eyes upon him. Not his name, per say, but who was inside: a caring yet wicked man who was judged before he was allowed to introduce himself.

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby_

Her fiance had forgiven her, grateful that she still loved him, even though their love paled in comparison to the love she felt for the man she had condemned. She would never tell anyone this, unless he, himself, staggered over to her as he had done so many times, and whispered his love behind a mask of mystery once more.

_I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day_

She stared out to sea, hoping to see those dark sails on the horizon, coming to steal her away from the boring life of a port. Always coming, always going, yet the man she longed to see never came or went, and it was her fault.

_And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you _

_Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
Amd tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind_

She was to be married tomorrow. One last day till the crushing end to her freedom surrounded her. She'd nearly been married once, and fate had intervened, giving her the chance to see what a mistake she was making. She saw the fluke, and it frightened her. He was strong, well-known, and hunted by almost every government throughout the world. He was a hard target to shoot down, but what if...what if one day his fate caught up with him? Then she'd be alone and heartbroken. But what did it matter? That was identical to how she felt after her final desicion had been made.

_There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go _

She missed him, longed for his silken touch against her face one more as he brushed back her honey-tinted tresses. The ivory tower she'd built had been knocked over by him, and she'd been able to see the sun for the first time in her life. She wished she could feel that warmth once more, but every day in her father's house felt gloomy and down-trodden.

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby_

She'd dreampt of him often. More than once, he'd stolen into her mind in the middle of the night and gathered her in his arms, whispering his claim on her, forever and for always. Then, together at last, they'd flee the strangulating world she'd grown up in and sail off in whatever direction the wind pushed them. It was heavenly, and her golden crown was knocked off with every rising sun.

_You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)_

It was impossible to go anywhere without finding something that reminded her of him. The tavern on the corner, not as rowdy as the ones in Tortuga, but nearly always in supply of some sort of disruption, reminded her of the stinging scent of rum on his breath. The exotic traders from distant lands smelled of his spice that sent her head spinning in pure love. The tongues of different countries reminded her of the night he'd tried to teach her to say a few phrases in Spanish, but she'd stubbornly crossed her arms and asked why he wanted her to know these words and not the rest.

_Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye_

Later, she'd looked up the meanings of the few she could remember, and tears welled in her eyes. Te quiero...I love you. Yo le necisito...I need you. Mi amor para siempre...my love for always. He'd loved her, and he'd tried to tell her in his odd ways, using his quirks to sway her over to his side, away from the man she was engaged to. Somewhere with her, she'd always known his affection, and though she'd never mentioned it, she'd never questioned it either. He was her support beam if she needed something to lean on, her shoulder to cry on, her arms to be held by. She'd ignored the signs he'd given her, childishly. She knew that it was too late to apologize, but every night she whispered to the sea, willing it to bring her captain back to her, safe and sound as before. With a shuddering sob, she'd close her blinds, but never the window, hoping the call would be returned one day.

_A part of me will always be with you..._

In the dark of her room, she lay awake that night, and she swore she heard his melodic laugh mix with the sound of the waves, and the wind whistling through the trees held a voice she recognized without a doubt.

_I'm coming back for you, my Lizzie..._


End file.
